


drive in?

by nerium (jjgyus)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Fluff on the Side, Reader-Insert, Smut, chocnut au, drive-in cinema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjgyus/pseuds/nerium
Summary: you dated for four years, broke up, and now making out in the back seat of his car in a drive-in theater. what's that supposed to mean?





	drive in?

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i'm finally releasing that one car scene from my [chocnut au](https://twitter.com/jjgyus/status/1064907581141868545)

Usually, when an establishment is new, the security would be more… keen, for a lack of better word. But the one here in this newly opened drive-in cinema is as indifferent as that of your 400-year old university. You saw a guard making rounds once since you got here, and that was it.

You both weren’t complaining of course. That was just perfect.

Jeonghan had his right hand on the window of the car door behind you to support his weight on top of you. He used his left hand to grab your right leg and lifted it closer to his waist. He let it linger there a little longer before it moved upwards and slipped under your dress, caressing your thigh with his thumb.

That small gesture alone had you bubbling with excitement and you couldn’t think clearly. All you know is that you wanted him, and you wanted him now.

Slowly, his hand crept higher, lifting your dress along with it. You raised your hips to get the fabric bunched up around your waist, and he hummed thankfully, not breaking the kiss of course.

Meanwhile, you kept your hands busy as well. You ran your palms and fingers along his broad chest before pushing his tux jacket off. He stopped his ministrations briefly and broke away from your heated make out to help you remove it all the way. Guess you never lost the chemistry you had during your four years of dating. You already memorized each other so well.

You began unbuttoning his shirt without breaking eye contact with him. The way he’s staring back at you as if his gaze alone could undress you made you feel even hotter.

You’re the one who leaned forward this time to kiss his neck and chest, following the trail of exposed skin as you undo his buttons. You could feel his hot breath going more erratic by the second. Before you can go lower than his chest, though, Jeonghan cupped your face and brought it back up just to shove his tongue back in your mouth.

“We should... back seat... baby,” he said in between breaths. You wanted to say yes, but it came out as a moan. Of course, he understood as he chuckled breathily.

While you transferred to the back as gracefully as you could while half naked, Jeonghan adjusted the driver’s seat, so you would have more space. You used this idle time to lift your dress all the way off of your head because let’s be honest, who the hell is being patient in this kind of situation?

You could’ve sworn you heard him growl as he joined you in the back seat. Jeonghan was quick to palm your breast thereafter. He latched his lips onto your already bruised ones as he undid the hook of your bra without any trouble at all.

“You seem like you had some practice,” you teased.

“Four years, baby,” he responded slyly as he played with the now exposed skin. Fuck him, you were already soaking.

You unbuckled his belt and undid his pants, while he removed your panties. He hissed when his hand accidentally brushed your heated wet folds. “Fuck,” he cursed and you mewled. He shook the rest of his garments off, and then you were both bare naked.

His hand found your heat again as he made wet trails on from your neck to your breast with his tongue. He lightly ran a finger along your lower lips, and you involuntarily thrust it upwards to follow his hand. He chuckled. “Easy, baby.”

“Fuck, I can’t— please, Hannie.”

“Damn, how am I supposed to say no to that?”

And then his finger was pushing into you. Your eyes almost rolled to the back of your head at the feeling of being stretched like that. You forgot how good Jeonghan was with his hands. It didn’t help that he was watching you, completely satisfied with the reaction he’s receiving.

He begins to pump his finger, adding one more as soon as he felt that you were finally relaxing. He latched onto your mouth again to drown out your moans, and you ran your fingers through his hair pulling on it as the pleasure built up in your abdomen. He lowered his mouth down to your chest, taking one nipple in his mouth and swirling his tongue over it. He then gives the other one the same attention before licking his way down to your stomach, and then to your heated core. Before you know it, he was eating you out as his fingers sped up. It didn’t take long before you felt your release nearing.

“Holy shit, Jeonghan— I think I’m—“

“Go ahead, baby girl. Go, go. You deserve it.”

Your body quaked as you came so intensely, your arms flinging around him tightly as you tried to ride it out.

When it was over, you were sweaty, and breathing heavily, and so fucked out already— and that was only the work of his fingers.

Jeonghan was just as out of breath. “You did so well, baby,” he panted, and the look he gave you was enough to take your breath away some more.

“I’m not done yet,” you said as you pushed yourself up gingerly, still recovering from your intense orgasm.

You pushed him back to make him sit, and straddled him.  Jeonghan had a curious look on his face despite having an idea of what you’re planning to do. You brushed away a few stray locks to see his face clearly as it was faintly illuminated by the cinema screen outside. He looked like a fucking angel, a very sinful one at that.

You looked at him dead in the eye, and he licked his lips in anticipation.

“I want to make you feel good, too.”

You captured his lips in a kiss so hungry, you were almost clashing teeth. You both would probably wake up with swollen lips tomorrow, but that’s the least of your concern right now.

You grind your hips against his as your burning heat met his hard dick. Jeonghan groaned at the contact and your knees buckled, but you pushed through.

“I missed you, too,” you whisper in his ear in response to his admission earlier on, before aligning his erection to your dripping pussy.

In one movement, you slowly sank down to his length to the hilt.

“Fuuuck,” he moaned. “You’re so fucking tight, sweetheart. I missed this so fucking much.”

The loud movie outside wasn’t enough to spare you from hearing both of your skins slapping against each other as you rode his dick. He met your thrusts and you savored the feeling of him boring into you, stretching you open like he always had before, except now, more greedily and a lot rougher. He pulled on your hair to keep your head tilted as he sucked on your neck again.

“Please don’t leave a mark,” you manage to say while in that position. “My mom won’t leave it alone.”

You felt him smile against your skin, and you swore it wasn’t possible for you to become wetter than you were then.

“Can’t guarantee I’ll be able to help myself,” he teased.

“Jeonghan,” you warned.

“I’m kidding. Relax and enjoy the ride, sweetheart.”

You sat on him harder, deeper to ‘punish’ him and he almost growled. You bit your lip as you continued to push back up and down his length until you felt his dick twitch.

“You’re close aren’t you?” you asked. You didn’t know where you got this boldness, but he seemed to like it.

“Too close,” he rasped. He reached out in front of him and grabbed a small folded towel from the pocket of the driver’s seat. He kissed you briefly before whispering, “Excuse me, baby.”

He pulled out, gently pushed you aside, and shot his release on the towel. You couldn’t take your eyes off if him as he jacked himself off.

_How fucking hot._

You were both panting by time you were done. Jeonghan reaches for another towel after discarding the one he used. He looked over to you, half lying and half sitting as you leaned on the car door, watching him still. He hovered over you and kissed your forehead while handing you the towel.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” he said with the warmest smile ever, and you wondered how that same mouth made you cum just minutes ago.

Jeonghan began to help you up, but you pulled on him instead.

“I mean it,” you started softly. “I really missed you— not just this, but you. I missed you.”

Jeonghan’s eyes softened as he leaned down, cupped your face, and kissed you.

“I love you.” 

You never knew how much you missed those words until you heard them.


End file.
